


Accident

by charlotte123456789



Series: Ficmas 2019 [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Accidents, Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Hiding, Running Away, Self-Doubt, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: Day 8 - Accident
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Ficmas 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568986
Kudos: 10





	Accident

It was an accident and he would forever swear to his grave that it was as well.

It had all happened in such a hurry. He hadn’t meant for any of it to go this way.   
Drinks were flowing, Christmas cheer was in the air, people were paring up to dance and then suddenly he was dancing with her.  
Both of them swaying side to side, perfectly in sync. It was amazing. 

Then with the song coming to an end he just leant in. And if by accident their lips happened to touch then it could be called a happy accident.  
Except then he panicked, said thanks and ran out leaving poor Pepper standing alone on the dance floor.

He had managed to make it back to his workshop and just collapsed onto the sofa he kept there for just these types of emergencies. JARVIS recited the current news and weather as programmed as Tony tried to wrap his head around what had happened.  
It was all just happening around him, he didn’t want to ruin his working relationship with Pepper but he wished for more. He could see himself being truly happy with her but he didn’t want her to do anything she didn’t wholeheartedly want to do.  
And he didn’t know how she felt so he couldn’t do anything.

He couldn’t do anything, but Pepper could, and it looked like she had decided to do something. What that something was had yet to be seen though.

She stood outside the clear glass windows of the workshop but not bothering to type in the code to get in.  
Instead she held up a piece of paper against the glass.

“Tony, stop being an idiot. I’ve loved you longer than I could recall. Hurry upstairs and we can have another dance before the night ends and then we can see how were doing as to whether you get a new year’s kiss”

Pepper once more before pointing towards him then upstairs and walking off.

Tony leant back on the sofa and stared up at the ceiling. Happy accident. But if he wanted to make the night happier then he had better get back upstairs now.


End file.
